<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>That smell by Kyirah</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079024">That smell</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah'>Kyirah</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoyEd Month 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood &amp; Manga</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Vampire, F/M, Gen, M/M, RoyEd Month 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 21:00:47</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>862</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24079024</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kyirah/pseuds/Kyirah</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>RoyEd Month Day 8: Shivering/Vampire</p><p>A.K.A. in wich Ed collects coven members like he's a dragon and will be damned if Roy doesn't join it.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Edward Elric/Roy Mustang, Trisha Elric/Van Hohenheim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>RoyEd Month 2020 [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726450</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>76</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>RoyEd month</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>That smell</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>In all his years on <em>unlife</em>, Ed had never smelled anything as <em>good</em> as this. Ed had never tasted normal, human food before, so he didn't know how to exactly describe it as anything besides mouth-watering.</p><p>Was this how his mother smelled to his father, he wondered. If so, it was even more of a fucking disgrace the fact that he was away all the time. Ed had sniffed this barely a second ago, and he didn't want to imagine being away for more than a minute.</p><p>Ed thumped his head on the cold stone of the wall, telling himself to get a grip. what was the use to smelling this, without knowing <em>who</em> it was? Because, a vampire he might be, but his mother was human, and therefore he was way above being a simple, blood-driven beast. He only fed on people he <em>liked</em>, thank you very much.</p><p>With that in mind, he slowly crept into the infirmary his mother kept on their mansion; she always said that, if she had to stay inside all day as his father wanted, she'd at least do something <em>useful</em>, so she'd taken under her wing the two doctors that wandered into their village, smelling of war and blood. It didn't take long for them to come back later, their child and her grandma in town.</p><p>(Ed made his first friend like that, because, for all that he was older than her, Winry was <em>Winry</em>, and he thought he would love her no matter what bodies their souls were in. He'd made his second friend like that, when his mother rescued a passing trio of travelers from a far-away nation, and Ed also came to love Ling and Lan Fan, even if he refused to admit.</p><p>Winry and the Rockbells, he knew, were reluctant to enter their coven, to take shelter with monsters. But his father was away, and Ed and Al only drank from bucks and bears, so they didn't mind much. It took a good decade of comings-and-goings for them to take a blood vow, raised in Ed's name since his father rarely was home. They would stop aging, now, just like his mother, and keep helping people for as long as their dream lived. It was a valid exchange, they thought.</p><p>Ling, on the contrary, pounced on the opportunity. It wasn't immortality, but it was the next best thing, and after promising to return to visit Ed once every year, he took off to rule his country with a fierce determination. Ed was proud. His little coven didn't live with him, but they were doing great things, and it was all he cared about.)</p><p>His mother had, ever since then, started collecting anyone she found too-injured. After a while, the rumors spread, and there were wounded visitants almost every month. The Rockwell's stayed for good, then, because why be wandering doctors if the sick came directly to them?</p><p>Not everyone stayed, but a good few did, much to Ed's growing pride. Winry did, Ling did, the were-lion and the were-gorilla did, Paniya did, even Rose did after some time.</p><p>None were in the castle right now, though, everyone but him and his mother out, Al going with Mei-lin, the only one who did a blood vow with him, to Xing. No one was there to admonish Ed for his bad bedside manner except mom, and she was currently in the garden.</p><p>So he crept inside the infirmary, getting a lungful of <em>that scent</em>, and an eye-full of a beautiful, strong, delicious and <em>broken</em> man.</p><p>Dark hair fanned over the pillow, shallow breaths on a heavily bandaged torso, and he knew his mother was in here not one hour ago, but he could already smell blood on the white sheets. The man was shaking, shivering like he couldn't get enough heat even below the covers.</p><p>Overcome with something he couldn't name, couldn't guess at, Ed stalked close, moved hair away from a pale forehead, and winced at the bandage covering the man's left eye. He carefully ran one hand down his body, his hand trembling above were the biggest smell of blood poured off, and growled.</p><p>He didn't know this man, not yet, but he heard his mother talking with his companion; a general, working against their corrupt king, the same kind Ed's father swore revenge against, and there was <em>no way</em> he'd let this man go back.</p><p>He didn't know what it was, but this man's blood <em>signed</em> to him, made Ed want to keep him forever, and there were very few things Ed couldn't do when he put his mind to it.</p><p>He moved back up, one hand framing the man's cheek, and bend down to kiss his forehead, before covering the man's shivering form with another blanket. He'd tell this to his mother, see if she could get him better soon, because Ed didn't feed on someone without their permission, and if the man was as tasty as Ed thought he'd be, well... Ed knew he spoilt his food, and maybe wandering into the King's reign and joining his father on a little revolution would be a good bonding session.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>